


Persona

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [44]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anomaly doesn't know how to take compliments, Dress Up, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly makes himself up every night, in more ways than one.





	Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble belongs to

Watching Anomaly get ready for a night’s work is always fascinating.  He looks like an artist, painting an entirely new persona with each swipe of eyeliner or lipstick, each careful line of contoured foundation.  Tonight it’s fishnets under torn jeans, with heavy boots laced up to his knees, and a band t-shirt hanging off one shoulder. It makes him look vulnerable, with the smudged dark eyeliner and lipstick, long lashes - those are natural - dipping coyly as he checks himself over in the mirror.  

He smiles as he sees Rabble watching, and walks over to give him a hug.  “What do you think?” he asks, turning around to show off.

“You look great.”  Rabble smiles up at him, “You always do.”

“You’re too sweet, Rab’ika,” Anomaly says with a grin, ducking his head so his hair hides his blush.  He turns away quickly and heads back to the vanity, slipping on a black leather collar and matching cuffs.  There’s a swing to his hips already, and he  _ is _ beautiful.  Rabble would believe it if he didn’t know what Anomaly was like outside of the personas he puts on.  

“You really are.  Even without all this.”  He wishes Anomaly believed him, but he knows he doesn’t, not yet at least.  He loses himself in the personas, pretending to be whoever he’s decided to be for the night, at ease in his own put-on skin for a little while as he wanders the club and smiles at the compliments clients offer.

Rabble hopes one day Anomaly won’t give  _ his _ compliments the same smile.


End file.
